User blog:DaSmileKat/The Minecraft Gods: Sorfegas, the Grass Goddess
She is one of the oldest gods there is, along with Kanvotton, the Cobblestone God. She is weaker than the Cobblestone God, although she can still defeat an army of withers and tie against the Snow Golem Titan, the Slime Titan and the Magma Cube Titan combined. The Unbounded Grass God however, is stronger than 3 Charged Creeper Titans combined without deleting universes. Health: 250, 250000 if unbounded. Status: Minecraft God Abilities: Smash (8, melee attack), Vine smack (11, grows a vine from the top of her body, melee attack), Dirt throw (2 per piece, throws 5 pieces of dirt off her body, ranged attack), Life ray (9 damage per half second, shoots a green jet of light, ranged attack), Teleportation (maximum 10 blocks). She can use two melee attacks or two ranged attacks at the same time, but never a melee attack and a ranged attack at the same time. When unprovoked, she will grow flowers on grass, and bless nearby mobs with Speed I, Jump Boost I and Regeneration I. Can also shapeshift into a blanket of grass or a form like the Engender mob girls. Damage 2400x if unbounded, and effects are level 20 if unbounded. Can also constantly suck life out of enemies at 500 hp/tick and delete entire universes at low health if unbounded. When deleting entire universes, a portal will generate and you must jump in there before the universe is destroyed to not be erased. Regen: 3 HP/second, 2400 HP/second if unbounded. Armor: 2 armor factor, 6 if unbounded (see the main Minecraft Gods page for meaning of armor factor) Drops: 32-64 Dirt, 16-32 Seeds, 16-32 Bone Meal, 8-16 Carrots, 8-16 Potatoes, 0-8 God Grass, 25% chance to drop the Vine Grower, 15% chance to drop the Life Raygun. Use God Grass to craft the Grass God's Sword that does 8 damage, or the Grass God's Bow that does 10 damage, charges quickly and uses dirt as ammo, or the Grass God's Armor. The Grass God's Helmet gives 0.2 armor factor, +40 Max Health and +0.4 HP/second regen. The Grass God's Chestplate gives 0.4 armor factor, +90 Max Health and +1.2 HP/second regen. The Grass God's Leggings gives 0.3 armor factor, +70 Max Health and +1 HP/second regen. The Grass God's Boots gives 0.1 armor factor, +30 Max Health and +0.4 HP/second regen. The full set allows you to fly, and get Speed II. The Vine Grower is a weapon that does 11 damage and have longer range than swords, and the Life Raygun shoots a beam that does 9 damage per half second. Armor 3x, regen 800x, health 1000x and damage 2400x and get Speed XL instead of Speed II if unbounded. Experience: 1875, 125000 if unbounded. Appearance: A cube of grass that's 3.7 blocks tall, slightly taller than the Wither. 7017 blocks tall if unbounded. Behavior: The Grass God will not attack unless provoked. To provoke the Grass God, do 5 damage to her in 10 seconds, pour lava over grass or use an explosion to blow up at least 6 grass blocks. She will teleport away if a projectile is coming, so the only way to attack her using projectiles is to sneak up on her. She will try to keep a distance away, because she is better at range than at melee. When defeated, the Grass God will crack and then distingrate into dust, while the drops drop and her spirit flies up. Strategies: It is very difficult to defeat the Grass God using diamond gear. But if you must use diamond gear, enchant your armor with Protection IV, enchant your sword with Sharpness V and bring enchanted golden apples and speed potions and strength potions. Stay as close as possible, as she gets really difficult in ranged combat. This is why you want speed potions, because the Grass God moves fast. Spam your sword and drink your strength potions when you can, or she would regen all her health back. Eat an enchanted golden apple if you are low on health. When you get Grass God armor and weapons, the fight will get much easier, as you can easily regen and the full set gives you speed. Grass Mob: 10 health, no armor, 1 health per 2 seconds regen, 1 damage. Drops 1 grass, and 1 experience. King Grass: 50 health, 1.5 armor factor, 1 hp/second regen, 4 damage, can throw a chunk of dirt that does 6 damage. He is 2 blocks tall. Drops 8 grass, 1 seed and 1 bone meal, and 25 experience. Note: the Gods will get much more powerful quickly, as the Universe of Minecraft keeps expanding. Category:Blog posts